


Knock Out

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boxing, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Lester, Large Cock, M/M, Male Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phil is not on fire 10 (Phandom), Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sub Dan Howell, Swallowing, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil receive a boxing-related challenge while filming PINOF 10, and it inspires the couple to explore their kinks and have incredible sex.





	Knock Out

"You look so hot like this, Phil, oh, fuck me." Dan shook his head in disbelief. He honestly didn't think that his boyfriend could get any sexier, yet here he was: shirtless, sweaty, and up to his pale, veiny, forearms in boxing gloves.

"I'm kind of busy, Dan, but maybe when we’re done?" Phil winked and slammed his right hand into the heavy bag. It swung from its chain like a pendulum, shaking and quivering with the impact.

"Ooof," Dan made as if he had been hit in gut, curling his arms inward. "Right in the stomach, Lester! You know that's how Houdini died? A punch to the gut?"

Phil did know that, but he pretended that he didn't just so he could hear Dan tell him the story. He loved to listen to his boyfriend speak.

Boxing was something that they both enjoyed. They discovered it last winter when training to get fit for their spring and summer tour. It was the one activity that was truly interactive and had a mental component. Plus, it was a fabulous way to release aggression.

It just so happened that Phil was really, really, good at it. It surprised them both, Phil being a naturally-clumsy oaf most of the time. Dan was well above average, just as he was with most every activity. "It's a Gemini thing," he would remind his lover when he would feel discouraged by his own lack of natural ability. "We are the jack of all trades. You excel up here, Babe." Dan would point to his head. "Believe me, you can out-think anyone."

Phil was grateful for his boyfriend's love and support, and he tended to always believe him. It was most certainly a surprise when Phil turned out to be the better boxer.

"I love your stories, Dan." Phil stood with a stupid smile on his face. He tapped his boxing gloves together and giggled.

"Yeah? Well I love to watch you hit shit." Dan wiggled his brows. "More!"

Phil laughed and pacified his boyfriend with an additional fifteen minutes of upper arm work and even a few minutes of leg work.

Dan loved the way that his fiancé’s legs looked in his shorts. They were slender, but not overly so, and they were pale. He recognized that most people preferred a golden tan, or at least a hint of color, but God how he loved Phil's paleness. It was endearing, and he often teased him, but the truth was that he absolutely loved it.

Phil's waist had become even narrower since they began their training. They both enjoyed firmer bellies, thicker arms, and more defined chests. The best part of working out was getting to see these subtle changes in each other.

"Dan," Phil whispered in bed one night, "Baby, you're getting abs. Feel." He took Dan's hand and rubbed it over his newly-carved muscles. Surely enough, they were there. How had Dan not noticed?

"Holy shit," Dan giggled. "Let me feel yours." He pushed Phil's shirt up with his fingertips and grazed his boyfriend's warm abdomen. "Babe! You too! Mmm, fuck."

They giggled and spent literal hours petting each other that night. As their abdominals became more and more defined, they experimented with ways to incorporate them into their lovemaking.

"I wanna come all over them," Phil huffed one night as he penetrated Dan deeply. He had already brought his lover to orgasm by milking his prostate when he said it. Poor Dan hadn't even recovered from the aftershocks when he saw Phil pour over him. They watched Phil's hot come run down the channels of Dan's abs, mix with his own and collect in his navel.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Phil moaned, diving forward to siphon it out of Dan's belly button. Dan, who was not expecting him to do it, dropped his head backward between his shoulder blades and groaned with the loudness of an actual grizzly bear.

" _Phiiiiiiil!_ "

But he wasn't done yet. He licked upward to collect every drop of the two of them, everything that lay in the chiseled lines of Dan's abs.

Boxing was good. Boxing was very, very good indeed.

* * *

"We need a heavy bag, Phil." Dan mentioned one afternoon as they were collecting supplies for filming.

"I'd love one, Babe, but where would we put it? Our neighbors already hate us." He giggled.

"I dunno, but I want one. God, how great would it be to have one right here and be able to sock the shit out of it any time?"

"It would!" Phil agreed. Phil also happened to think that it would be a pretty great thing to watch too. He pictured Dan shirtless, going to town on the thing in his shorts.

"It would be like exercise _and_ foreplay at the same time," Dan laughed, adjusting the angle of the lights. "I see the wheels turning in your head, Philip, and same."

Phil laughed. "You know me too well. I mean, I wasn't exactly trying to hide it, but I really couldn't if I wanted to. You always know exactly what I'm thinking, and I love it."

"I'm adding it to the list." Dan opened the notes section on his phone and started typing. "There. It's been added to 'Dream Home.'"

"How long is our list now? It has to be ridiculous." Phil chuckled. He misplaced the Sharpies again.

"Well, to be fair, we've been adding to it for what? Seven years?"

"At least." Phil smiled. He loved that they had their lists. He loved it even more that they had been compiling them together for so long.

"So, a heavy bag and a claw-foot spa bathtub overlooking the city at 250 meters out of two-story windows?"

Dan smirked. "Yep."

"And you say that _I'm_ the impractical one." Phil smiled fondly. He loved Dan's dream of living in a penthouse with windows that opened up the entire sky. They had the very same dream, though it was looking more and more like their penthouse would be a new build somewhere outside the city. They wanted children and dogs, neither suiting a sleek home in the clouds. Both knew that they would compromise in a heartbeat if it meant that they could have a family.

"Right, are you ready to do this for the last time?" Phil waved the Sharpie markers under his boyfriend's nose.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Phil, demonstrate your boxing skills and knock Dan the fuck out."

"Wait ... pause," Phil looked at Dan. "Is that a real question? That can't be real."

"It is as real as asking me to play the piano and have you accompany me with your ass. Look." Dan snort laughed and showed Phil his screen. It was, in fact, an actual request: word for word.

"Dan! I won't do it."

"Of course you won't really knock me out, you pencil." Dan giggled and play hit his boyfriend in the leg. "Just tap me, yeah?"

"I don't want to," Phil pouted. "Even in play, you know how clumsy I am. What if I really whack you?"

"Then I will thank you and beg you for more. PINOF 10 will become our sex tape; I'll say, 'harder, Daddy,' and everyone will lose their shit."

" _Daniel_."

"Come on, Babe, just try it. It'll be fine. Besides, you know what happens to me when you put on the gloves." Dan smirked. It was true. Dan turned into an absolute mess when he saw his boyfriend don the black and white boxing gloves. It made him feel hot and weak all over. Instantly his mind went to a sweaty and focused, shirtless and shiny, Phil.

"And you think that's a good idea, do you? We're never gonna finish this are we?"  
Phil giggled. It was always like this. PINOF was notoriously fun, casual, and playful. There had never been a time in which they filmed without cutting to make love in one way or another. It was too nostalgic, and the questions were too suggestive.

"It's tradition, and you know it."

"Well, far be it from me to break tradition," Phil grinned, slipping his hands in the gloves.

"Oh, fuck," Dan groaned. "God, I want you to take a swing at me ..."

"Jesus, Dan," Phil looked shocked. "You don't mean that."

Dan giggled. "Well no, not literally, but fuck, Phil. I just want to see you shirtless. I wanna bite your arms and squeeze your shoulders. I want to see you lose it and pummel that bag damnit. I want to see your body shine with sweat and your muscles take shape as you work it."

"Baby, I knew that you were into this, but I didn't know just how much. Hot damn."

Dan gulped. "It's like I turn into an animal when I see you box. It's this aggressive side of you that no one ever sees, and I love that I get to. It's like, I don't know, I just want you to pin me and fuck me hard."

Phil craned his neck in shock. "Is that so, Daniel?" He pounded a padded glove into the hard mattress.

"A-are we doing this now? Is it jump cut time, Philly?" Dan bounced on all fours like a playful kitten. Phil could smell the submission.

"Yeah," Phil smirked, rubbing his gloves together like paws. "Why don't you tell me what to do, Dan, and I'll do it. Then, when you're good and hot for me, I'll tell  _you_  what to do."

"Motherfu-"

"So, yes?"

Dan stuck his ass out behind him and wiggled it like a cat in heat. The whiskers didn't help either.

"Take off your shirt." Dan arched his back, still on all fours.

Phil removed the gloves and tossed them on the bed next to Dan. He turned around so that Dan could see his back and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground.

"Yeah," Dan moaned. "Now the gloves please."

Phil turned around and picked up the gloves, taking his time to put them on for Dan. He liked the feeling of being watched. He was making his boyfriend purr.

"Yeah, now throw some punches, Babe." Dan reared up and pulled off his own shirt.

"What should I hit?" Phil giggled.

"Me."

"No. Not happening." Phil was firm.

"Okay then," Dan hopped off the bed. "A pillow. Hit it, Babe. Beat the hell out of it."

Phil shrugged and smiled. "Good thinking. You have to move though; I don't want to bump you with the blow back."

"You can't," Dan shook his head. "It's not a bag, Phil; it's a pillow. You'll sink."

"Oh yeah," Phil laughed. "Still, stand back please."

"Ugh, fine." Dan obeyed. "Go for it, Philly. Show me how strong you are."

Phil liked having his ego stroked. Seeing Dan so riled up had him wanting to stroke something of his. He started bouncing back and forth, shifting his weight between the balls of his feet. Dan looked on in amazement.

Although he couldn't imagine how his slim physique could be such an incredible turn on for his partner, Phil did suppose that the physical act of boxing was, in and of itself, quite sexy. After all, he certainly enjoyed watching Dan.

"Mmm, come on, Phil," Dan narrowed his eyes and licked his pink lips.

Phil thought that Dan sounded like a cheerleader. He made the mistake of imagining Dan in a cheerleading outfit. For a moment, he drifted. He passed it off as focus and started punching alternately just like their trainer showed them to do. It felt awkward at first, punching a pillow with no give, but Dan seemed to be enjoying it.

"Fuck yeah," Dan groaned. "Get it, Daddy."

Without turning to look at him, Phil kept going. He was immediately thankful to be shirtless. He had forgotten how sweaty boxing made him feel. It was an unbelievable workout. If only he could remove his jeans ...

"Babe, take off your pants ... please." Dan rocked back and forth, wide eyed and delighted. "You look so good.

"Yeah?" Phil said breathlessly. "I'm really hot actually. Good call. One problem, Dan," Phil said as he turned around. "I'll have to take the gloves off again to take off my pants. Would you mind removing them for me? The pants that is, not the gloves."

Dan scrambled across the bed and had his hands working at Phil's zipper in a heartbeat. He could already feel heat coming off of his lover's skin. "Mmm, down to the black Calvins."

"You want me to stay like this?" Phil stood with his fists up by his face.

"For now, yeah. Give me more, Daddy ... fight, fight!"

It always perplexed Phil, the way that Dan could be so simultaneously adorable and sexy. Here he was giving orders like both a grown man and a small child. He was turned on and excited. Phil loved it.

"Right, watch me, Baby," Phil let his voice dip nice and low, just how Dan liked it the most.

"Oh, believe me, I can't take my eyes off of you."

Phil couldn't see Dan anymore. He was facing away as requested. His lover wanted to see the intricate movements of his shoulder and back muscles first. Phil started throwing rhythmic punches again, this time adding upper cuts. He bounced as he did before, and Dan had a hard time concentrating on any single part of his boyfriend's body: there was, of course, his broad shoulders, his back, and now his Calvin-clad ass. It bounced as he moved.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Dan mumbled, mostly to himself. Phil couldn't have possibly heard him anyway. He was making sounds of exertion that made Dan even hotter. He grunted and growled, and occasionally he hissed when he made contact.

Dan noticed that Phil was beginning to really sweat now. His back glistened and his quiff fell limp. Dan couldn't stand it. He had to touch himself.

Phil was completely unaware that Dan had unzipped his own jeans and was now massaging his hardening cock over his underwear. It was always an incredible turn on for him.

Suddenly, Dan gasped, and Phil heard him. He spun around and discovered his lover, who was laid out over the bean bag chair in the corner, head thrown back, cock in hand.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Dan!" Phil was absolutely shocked. "God, you really do love this don't you?" He was out of breath, his chest heaving unevenly.

Dan simply nodded and held his plump lower lip between his teeth as he stroked. He lifted his ass and tugged on his jeans, removing them slowly and jerkily. "Babe, you look so fucking good. I want you to come over here and fuck me hard."

Phil let his arms swing low and out of form. They felt incredibly heavy and throbbed with the sudden and unexpected exercise. Dan looked so beautiful laying there pleasuring himself. His big, red, cock pulsed in his hand.

"My turn. Pants all the way off." Phil wiggled out of the gloves and tossed them on the bed. The sheets were terribly askew, far more so than usual.

Dan nodded and released his cock. It sprung up toward his abdomen as he tugged on his remaining clothing.

"I want to see you finger yourself, Dan." Phil tossed a bottle of lube to the floor and it landed perfectly beside him.

"Oh fuck ... fuck yeah, Daddy." Dan had a finger in his ass so fast that he yelped.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Phil reminded. "You take your time and stretch yourself well, Daniel. It's been two whole days since you've had my big cock inside you."

Dan rolled his eyes back and moaned. How he loved Phil's dirty talk. He especially loved it when Phil praised his own cock.

"Eyes on me." Phil's voice was so low and smooth. He stood at the foot of the bed, slowly stroking his heavy length for Dan to see.

"God, Phil," Dan gasped. His eyes felt heavy, too heavy. It was so tempting to shove a second finger into himself just so that he could have Phil sooner.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Phil smirked. "That a cock like mine can even fit in a tight little hole like yours."

Dan yipped and nodded in agreement. "Yes ... s-so amazing." His breathing was erratic and shallow. He needed to remember to take bigger breaths or he was going to go dizzy. God, Phil looked good.

"Another," Phil said, lifting his chin. "Open up for me, Love."

"Fuck ... yes, Daddy." Dan pushed in a second finger and pulled his legs back to go deeper. It felt good, but nowhere close to the feeling of Phil. "I want your cock so badly. Please, please fuck me hard."

"I think I want you bent over the edge of this bed," Phil looked at Dan, the mattress, and then back to Dan. "Yeah, I definitely want to fuck you from behind. I'm gonna pin you down and give it to you hard. Is that what you want, Baby?"

"Yes!" Dan yelped, edging his ring finger inside. "And I want you to come inside of my hot, tight, ass too."

"Greedy Baby," Phil chuckled. "And how about you? How do I want you to come?" Phil held his cock, supporting it from underneath, but didn't stroke it. He leaked from the tip, and Dan watched as a long strand of pre come dripped from him onto the rug.

"How do I want to see you come? I think I want to come first tonight. I don't feel like changing the sheets. I come first, then I'll flip you over and suck you until you come down my throat. Sound good?"

Dan was really whining now. He was a complete wreck, whimpering and writhing around with three fingers up his ass. "I can do it. I just fucking want you."

"Okay then," Phil stood with his hands on his hips. "On the bed, Baby."

Dan shot up and scrambled for the bed. He continued to whine as he presented Phil with his pink, wet, hole.

"Mmm, you look so good," Phil praised, patting Dan's bottom. "So lovely."

Dan squirmed and sighed. He needed to feel full.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Dan screamed. "Phil!" He rocked back instinctively as Phil pushed inside.

"Easy, Dan," Phil soothed. "Don't hurt yourself. I know you want it, but let me control this."

Dan let his head fall toward the bed, and he stared at the space between his palms. How many times he had looked at these obnoxious sheets while being loved by Phil over the years. He allowed his body to soften, and his lover slipped right in.

"Oh, God," Dan breathed. He turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. "Feels so good to have you."

Phil lay forward and pressed his chest to Dan's bare back. He kissed his shoulder and smiled against his skin.

"Please, please fuck me." Dan's shoulder blades touched as he arched forward. "Please."

Phil pulled out to his very tip and slammed back inside, making Dan wobble with surprise.

"Oh shit!" Dan crumpled the sheets in his sweaty hands and pushed back into Phil's thrusts.

"Pace yourself," Phil grumbled. "I come first tonight."

The reminder made Dan shiver. He loved it when Phil made decisions like this. It was an added challenge to the heat, and it was always exciting.

"Yes ... m’yes Daddy." Dan squealed and squeaked as Phil fucked him. He didn't know just how much he needed a pounding like this until he was ass deep in it.

"You're so goddamn tight," Phil growled, sliding his palms over Dan's back and hips.

He felt tight too. It was a rather vigorous fucking for two days of nothing.

Dan swallowed near tears, willing himself not to come. He tried shifting his hips, but it didn't matter. Phil just felt extra good tonight. He couldn't mess the sheets; he absolutely couldn't.

There was no warning, other than the quality of Phil's thrusts. Dan knew it was about to happen when he got sloppy. Even sloppy was good, but Phil lost basic control when he was on the edge; Dan knew this.

Phil buried himself as deeply as possible and came hard, gripping Dan's waist with unbelievable strength. He let out a prolonged moan and leaned forward to breathe hotly into the nape of Dan's neck.

Finally, Dan was going to get to come. He waited until Phil pulled out and flipped him over on to his back, though it was with every ounce of willpower that he was able to abstain.

"Can you hold it?" Phil rubbed Dan's bottom as he kneeled between his dangling legs. Dan knew that he was taking about his come.

"Yes," he panted, determined to do it.

"Good," Phil smirked and dropped down over Dan's throbbing cock. He went all the way down, completely prepared to make his lover spill from two places. And it certainly didn't take long.

"Phil! Fuck, Phil!" Dan nearly choked him with the flood that rushed into his mouth. At the same time, he relaxed his muscles and let Phil pour from his ass. Phil loved it. He hummed as he sucked, insistent on every last drop.

It was almost humorous how flaccid Dan's body had become. He felt completely and utterly boneless.

"Dan?" Phil poked his thigh. "Babe?"

Dan giggled.

"You still with me, Lover?"

Dan giggled again. "Nope. I died."

Phil fell face first into Dan's softening cock and they laughed hysterically.

"Boxing. Who knew." Phil giggled weakly. He felt tired.

"You have no idea," Dan croaked. "None. You just knocked me the fuck out."


End file.
